My Pokemon Adventures in Sinnoh
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Chishiki now enters the Sinnoh Region and discovers many new Pokémon. She also comes in contact with a special kind of friend. Who is this new friend?
1. Information

**T****his info contains spoilers! I'm going to put the info up for the other regions, but it'll be awhile before I start them.**

* * *

><p>Name: Chishiki<p>

* * *

><p>Age: 12[turns 13 before the end of the story].<p>

* * *

><p>Looks: AuburnMahogany hair, amber eyes, pale, thin.

* * *

><p>Relations: Satoshi[twin brother], Hanako[mother], unnamed father[unknown], unnamed grandfather[unknown].<p>

* * *

><p>Outfit[Top]: Ethnic Flower Top<p>

* * *

><p>Bottoms: Ethnic Flower Skirt<p>

* * *

><p>Shoes: Sparkling Jewelry Sandals<p>

* * *

><p>Hairstyle: Lace Ribbon Side Tail<p>

* * *

><p>Winter Dress &amp; Coat: Forest Girl Knit Cardigan<p>

* * *

><p>Winter Shoes: Suede Short Boots<p>

* * *

><p>Necklace: Miracle Rainbow Heart Brooch Necklace<p>

* * *

><p>Pokémon on hand: Hoppy[Eevee].<p>

* * *

><p>Pokémon with Prof. Okido: Ratty[Raticate], Bloom[Bulbasaur], Cindy[Charmander], Squirtle[Shelly], Tide[Vaporeon], Sparky[Jolteon], Fireball[Flareon], Nida[Nidorina], Nido[Nidorino], Don[Dewgong], Root[Vileplume], Kitty[Butterfree, Shiny], Rapidash[Rayla, Shiny], Poli[Politoad, Shiny], Kiki[Seadra], Geyser[Gyarados], Goldy[Seaking], Lapi[Lapras], Quack[Golduck], Riri[Furret], Toto[Togetic], Dawn[Espeon], Dusk[Umbreon], Ambi[Aipom], Luna[Teddiursa], Maria[Ampharos], Celebi, Sapphire[Dratini], Rosie[Chikorita], Cynda[Cyndaquil], Brooke[Totodile], Decoy[Ditto], Lea[Ledian], Doremi[Wigglytuff], Clara[Clefable], Chichi[Lanturn], Fluffy[Jumpluff], Wilbur[Piloswine], Amber[Vulpix], Lily[Treecko], Tora[Torchic], Kippy[Mudkip], Coco[Skitty], Momo &amp; Lulu[Minun &amp; Pluse], Fufu &amp; Fifi[Beautifly &amp; Dustox], Everest[Poochyena], Tutu[Gardevoir, Shiny], Grace[Masquerain], Bubble[Azumarill], Genevieve[Flygon], Song[Swablu], Phoebe[Milotic, Shiny], Weather[Castform], Clamp &amp; Pearl[Huntail &amp; Gorebyss], Kimono[Snorunt], Wally[Sealeo].<p>

* * *

><p>At home with Mom: Chuchu[Pikachu].<p> 


	2. New Region, Old Rivals

My Pov

So this was the Sinnoh Region. I had gotten to Sandgem Town and went to see Prof. Nanakamado. I was really excited to see what the Starter Pokémon looked like here. I found the lab with no trouble. I entered it and was greeted by Prof. Nanakamado.

Nanakamado: "Hello. You must Chishiki."

Me: "Yes. It's nice to meet you Nanakamado-san." He showed me around his lab. Then he showed me 3 Pokéballs. He opened each one. The Grass Starter was a turtle-like Pokémon, the Fire Starter was a monkey-like Pokémon and the Water Starter was a penguin-like Pokémon.

Nanakamado: "These are the Starter Pokémon; Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. Choose one to take with you." I looked at each of them. I had chosen Rosie in Johto and Kippy in Hoenn. So I decided to take-

Me: "Chimchar." Chimchar looked at me with a happy smile. It jumped into my arms and nuzzled my cheek.

Nanakamado: "Here are your PokéDex and Pokéballs." I took them and me and my Chimchar, Chipa, headed out. I looked at the Starters data on my PokéDex.

PokéDex: _"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Made from soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It lives along lakes. It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist."_ Then Chipa. _"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps. Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires." _Then Piplup. _"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold. It lives along shores in northern countries. A skilled swimmer, it dives for over 10 minutes to hunt. A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care." _Well, this was my first step. I walked a ways toward the next town when something flew overhead and landed right next in front of me. I took out my PokéDex.

PokéDex: _"Starly, the Starling Pokémon. They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power. Usually with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when alone. Its cries are very strident. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big." _Awesome! I decided to use Chipa so that she would get experience.

Me: "Chipa, Scratch! She scratched Starly about twice. It responded by using Quick Attack. "Jump then use Scratch again." She somersaulted into the air and scratched Starly again. I threw a Pokéball at it and captured it. "Alright! I'm gonna call her Star." I noticed Chipa was panting a little. "Chipa, why don't you take a little rest?" She shook her head. She had guts, I'll say that much. We were almost to Floaroma Town, when something jumped out in front of us. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

PokéDex:_ _"_Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded. Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble." _It was an Electric-type. Chipa immediately started to attack it with Scratch. The Shinx used a combination on Leer and Tackle.

Me: "Chipa, if you're trying to prove something, it's not worth it! I don't want you to push yourself." There was a gleam in her eyes and then she used Ember. I threw another Pokéball at it and captured it. Chipa almost fell over, but I ran and caught her. I carried her to the Floaroma Town Pokémon Center. After awhile, Joy-san came back with my Pokémon. I let everyone out so they could meet each other. "Guys, this is my first Pokémon, Hoppy."

Hoppy: "Vee!"

Me: "Hoppy, this is Star, Chipa and Flash."

Star: "Star!"

Chipa: "Chim!"

Flash: "Shinx!" Everyone got along right at the start. I returned everyone except Chipa to their Pokéball. Chipa was riding on my shoulder when I heard a painfully familiar voice. I turned to see my rival, Hide.

Hide: "Well, well. Looks like Professor Nanakamado lowered his standards to who he gives Pokémon to."

Me: "Yeah and I'm looking at lowered standard." This made her mad.

Hide: "Oh yeah? Well trust me, this wouldn't be like Hoenn. I'll defeat you and prove who's the better Trainer!" She took out a Pokéball. "Go, Bidoof!"

PokéDex:_ _"Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokémon. With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears. constantly gnaws on logs and rocks to whittle down its front teeth. It nests alongside water. A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's." __I decided to use Flash, so he'd gain experience.

Me: "Go Flash!" My Shinx appeared. "Use Leer!" His eyes glowed yellow.

Hide: "Like that does anything. Bidoof, Tackle." Bidoof charged toward Flash.

Me: "Dodge, then use Tackle." He jumped out of the way and countered with a Tackle of his own. Bidoof was knocked out.

Hide: "Return, Bidoof." She took out another Pokéball. "Go, Kricketot!" A red, cricket-looking Pokémon appeared. I pointed my PokéDex.

_PokéDex:_ _"Kricketot, the Cricket Pokémon. It shakes its head back to front, causing its antennae to hit each other and sound like a xylophone. It chats with others using the sounds of its colliding antennae. These sounds are fall hallmarks. Its legs are short. Whenever it stumbles, its stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound."___ A Bug-Type. I decided to switch out.

Me: "Flash, return." I took out Star's Pokéball. "Go, Star!" My Starly appeared. "Use Quick Attack!" She zipped right to Kricketot and hit it.

Hide: "Use Bind!" Kricketot started glowing. I knew how Bide worked.

Me: "Star, just use Growl until I tell you to attack." She nodded and used Growl twice until Kricketot try to use Bind, but it failed. "Now, Tackle!" She rammed into Kricketot and knocked it out. Hide returned it and took out one more Pokéball.

Hide: "Go, Turtwig!" The Grass Starter I had seen not too long ago appeared.

Me: "Return, Star." I returned Star to her Pokéball. "Go Chipa." She jumped off my shoulder and faced Turtwig.

Hide: "Turtwig, Tackle."

Me: "Chipa, dodge then use Ember." She jumped over Turtwig and hit it with an Ember attack. "Now Scratch." She scratched Turtwig and it fainted. Hide was furious now.

Hide: "Just you wait Chishiki. I'll defeat you!" She returned her Turtwig and ran off. My journey was going to long and difficult. Even more so now that she was here.

* * *

><p>Hoppy's known moves: Protect, Swift, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Dig and Bite.<p>

* * *

><p>Chipa's known moves: Scratch, Ember and Leer.<p>

* * *

><p>Star's known moves: Growl, Tackle and Quick Attack.<p>

* * *

><p>Flash's known moves: Tackle and Leer.<p> 


End file.
